The present invention relates to a spontaneously luminescent type flat panel display using, as electron emitters, substances having a fine fibered structure such as carbon nanotubes.
Conventionally, when substances having fine fibered structures such as carbon nanotubes are used as electron emitters, a method has been used generally in which the fine fibered substances are mixed with, for example, metal fine particles, resin and glass and a resulting mixture is printed on a substrate. An example of fabricating a 4.5-inch spontaneous luminescent type flat panel display by using this method is described in SID 99 Digest, pp. 1134-1137.